


breeders

by eidetic



Category: Original Work
Genre: Body Worship, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Pregnant Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2019-11-12 08:36:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18007487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eidetic/pseuds/eidetic
Summary: He woke with a lurching, sickening jolt. Later, he would learn that he was pregnant.





	breeders

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sleeperservice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeperservice/gifts).



He woke with a lurching, sickening jolt. Later, he would learn that he was pregnant.

“It’s ok. You’re ok. Relax,” said a low, husky voice from somewhere above him. He could feel gentle but firm hands on his shoulders, steadying him, urging him to remain flat.

“W-What’s going on…?” Dionys blinked furiously, trying to clear the pink and green spots dancing across his vision.

“Now listen to me carefully,” continued the voice. “You’re still coming out of the anesthesia. Don’t try to move just yet.”

“W-Where am I…?”

The voice did not offer any further reply, and the last thing Dionys saw before he slipped back into unconsciousness was—he’d have sworn his life on it!—the face of an angel.

 

 

The “angel” in question was actually a handsome young man named Kohmeo, and Kohmeo called the shared living area into which Dionys had awoken The Pen—“pen” in the sense of an enclosure, not a writing implement. Kohmeo said he had no idea what the aliens called it.

There were worse possible names, Dionys had decided the first time he heard it, and even if he didn’t appreciate the connotations of the word, the place was definitely designed with all of their basic needs in mind.

Dispensaries provided a continuous supply of clean drinking water and nutritious (if bland) food. They were given simple clothes—lightweight robes which opened in the front—and clean bedding. There were toileting facilities, a shower stall, and a wash basin; there were plenty of comfortable places to sleep, sit, or recline. They’d even been provided with a stationary bike and a treadmill in case they wanted to be fit little incubators of…of…well, whoever or whatever was growing inside the two of them.

Usually, Dionys felt like the pampered breeding stock that he was. On occasion, however, he eyed the treadmill askance and thought of cages and hamster wheels.

They had precious little to do. Boredom was the watchword. There were no games to play, books to read, or television to watch. There was no contact with the outside world, and their alien overlords were nowhere to be found, so they had no one to talk to besides each other.

“What did they put in me?” Dionys asked. It’d taken him a while to work up the courage to broach this subject.

Kohmeo merely shrugged. “I don’t know. I’ve never seen the results. You just wake up with the old one taken out and a new one on the way.”

That news wasn’t exactly reassuring.

“This is my sixth pregnancy, and I’m fine. You’ll be fine too; don’t worry.”

“Er…”

After two weeks of living in constant contact, Dionys and Kohmeo ran out of things to talk about.

That was how the sex started. It was better than solitary masturbation, which was never really solitary anyway in The Pen, and it gave Dionys and Kohmeo something fun to do.

Dionys was pretty vanilla by default inclination, which perhaps was just a different way of saying that he wasn’t especially adventurous or creative. They mostly stuck to handjobs at first, progressing only gradually to blowjobs. Dionys, who had never been attracted to men in particular in the past, was surprised to discover that he enjoyed giving head. Kohmeo tasted salty-sweet and clean, and he liked the feel of the plump erection in his mouth. He practiced quite a lot—because they were bored a lot—and eventually he was able to swallow Kohmeo whole.

Watching Kohmeo’s angelic face become transported by ecstasy as orgasm consumed him was a revelation. By the time that Dionys realized that maybe he was starting to develop feelings for Kohmeo, they were already kissing ravenously.

“Touch my nipples. Please,” Kohmeo pleaded.

Dionys obliged. With both fingers _and_ tongue. Kohmeo came a second time, just from that.

_Wow._

The pregnancy hormones were messing with both their heads. This had to be hormones, right?

 

 

Time passed in The Pen, as it was wont to do everywhere. Kohmeo, as it turned out, was significantly further along in his pregnancy than Dionys. What Dionys had mistaken for a cute pot-belly when he’d first met Kohmeo was actually the beginnings of a baby bump.

He was surprised by how much advanced pregnancy changed Kohmeo. His belly expanded, of course—that was no less than expected. But his hips seem to widen and spread as well, adding to the curvaceousness of his form. His skin positively glowed with good health. Best of all? He developed cute, pert breasts, and the nipples which topped them became as plump and fat and pink as summer fruits, and when, inevitably, Dionys brought his mouth to one of them and teasingly bit down…

…he discovered that Kohmeo was lactating. Milk, creamy and warm, poured out from his breasts, first one and then the other, and into Dionys’s hungry mouth. The taste! Dionys continued to suck on Kohmeo’s nipples long after his milk had run dry, and he didn’t stop until Kohmeo, with a deep, heartfelt groan, began to orgasm.

Afterwards, Kohmeo went down on Dionys’s cock and drank his semen down just as hungrily.

Before, Dionys had thought Kohmeo had the face of an angel. Now, he also thought he had the amply-proportioned body of a fucking _goddess_. He loved the swollen breasts and belly, the cock which hung improbably below. He loved touching Kohmeo everywhere, exploring, eliciting laughs and cries and everything in between. He loved that he could feel the…oh, whatever…in Kohmeo’s womb moving against the palms of his hands, most especially when he was penetrating Kohmeo from behind.

Dionys worshiped at the proverbial altar of that body regularly. He made a point of doing it at least five times per day, in fact, like a Muslim praying in the direction of Mecca.

 

 

Eventually, Kohmeo got around to admitting that Dionys’s role as a second breeder was actually, well, _secondary_ , and that in reality, the aliens had brought him onboard their ship primarily to keep Kohmeo company. He’d been talking to walls and demanding a mate, and after five successful births, they’d finally obliged.

“You know how sometimes people buy a second puppy to keep the first one they got on a whim company?” Kohmeo asked. “Yeah. So…it’s like that.”

Dionys should’ve been mad. He considered getting mad. Losing his freedom _and_ the integrity of his own body just because Kohmeo was _lonely_?! But in the end, he didn’t get mad. He reamed Kohmeo senseless instead. Truth be told, Dionys was now so deeply in love that he couldn’t bring himself to care.

And besides, he’d be giving birth himself in another couple of weeks.

Dionys still didn’t know what he’d be giving birth _to_ …but he couldn’t bring himself to care about that either.


End file.
